The Soldier's Sister
by jam-kittens-rage
Summary: "I try to relax. Suddenly, I feel a presence. Someone is standing near me, watching me. I hear heavy footsteps. A man's voice echoes off the walls. "Sir. It's ready." "Excellent." The man standing near me said. I could hear his smirk. "Send it in." 'Send what in' I think. 'What are they going to do to me'" *Set after "Winter Soldier*
1. Chapter 1 - Beth

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

*Set a week after "Winter Soldier"*

Bethany's POV

Darkness. Darkness is all I see as I come to. I try to open my eyes, but it was no use. I slowly try to move. Anything. Nothing. As I become more aware, I feel restrained. Not just mentally, but physically. It was as if something was holding me down. I feel nothing but the cold, flat surface I am laying on. I hear voices. Too distant to make out words, but getting louder. Closer. I listen, trying to see if I recognize any of the voices, but to no avail. I feel myself start to panic.

'Calm down, Beth. Panicking is the worst thing you can do at this point.'

I try to relax. Suddenly, I feel a presence. Someone is standing near me, watching me. I hear heavy footsteps. A man's voice echoes off the walls.

"Sir. It's ready."

"Excellent." The man standing near me said. I could hear his smirk. "Send it in."

'Send what in?' I think. 'What are they going to do to me?'

A few moments later, the footsteps return along with what sounds like a few others. I can't see what they're doing, but it doesn't feel right.

'I need to get out of here. C'mon, Beth. Wake up. Wake up!'

I can sense people moving around me, hurrying to set up whatever they brought in. Next thing I know, I'm slowly being raised up into a standing position, still physically paralyzed on the table. I hear what sounds like a machine start up. I see a bright light and think, 'Is this it? Am I dying?' Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain shooting through my body. I clench, hoping it would soon disappear. Boy, was I wrong. The pain had intensified, more and more. I scream. I suddenly jolt awake, breathing heavily. I feel tears streaming down my face as I look around my bedroom.

'Not again.'

A nightmare. Just another nightmare. I try to control my breathing and steady my heart rate. I fall back into my pillow and stare up at the celling.

"Just gotta get some sleep. Just relax and fall back asleep." I tell myself.

Just as I close my eyes and feel myself drifting back asleep, my blinds were pulled open and my alarm goes off. I flinch and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Good morning, Miss Beth. Sorry to wake you, but Mr. Rogers would like to see you downstairs." I groan and flip over, face first into my pillow.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I ask, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"The time is currently 8:00am." I groan again.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"You're welcome, Miss." I roll over onto my back again and slowly lift myself up and off the bed.

I walk towards my bathroom and shut the door. I walk over to the shower and turn it on, adjusting the temperature so that the water was nice and hot. I turn and look at myself in the mirror. What I saw didn't surprise me. The bags under my eyes had gotten worse. I shook my head and started to undress. I wasn't always like this, you know. I used to be carefree, happy. A normal 17 year-old girl. That is, until Hydra changed me. Confused? Let me clear it up for you. My name is Bethany Ann Barnes. I was born on January 15, 1927. I am the younger sister of Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes. This is my story.

**_Hey everyone! I updated this chapter so that it would fit with where I was planning on going with the rest of the chapters. Little change of plans. This story isnt going to go into the Avengers movie. I wanted to do something original, something that was more my own. A little out of my comfort zone but I feel that this could be good for me. Itll help me to broaden out more as a writer. Hope you like where im going with this. :) Reviews are great help!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Bethany's POV

Wondering how I'm still alive? Well, when Hydra experimented on me, they injected me with a serum similar to the Super Soldier one that was used on Steve Rogers, except mine was a little different. Because of it, I'm able to live indefinitely and never age. Kinda sucks, right? I also have super strength, like Steve, the ability to create force fields, telekinesis, and I can randomly shoot fire out of the palms of my hands. Cool, right? You would think. That is until some people, a.k.a. Tony, want to use me as their personal lighter. I don't really mind my powers. Although, it kind of does get in the way of being, you know, normal. Well, who needs normal when you live in a place like the Avengers tower? Yep, you heard me right. Except for the fact that I was forced to share a floor with someone. So I picked Steve. He's basically like an older brother to me, has been since back in the day. (I feel weird saying that, considering I still look like I'm 17.)

Anyways, story time over. I get out of the shower, get dressed, put on a light dusting of makeup, and head out to the living area. I see Steve sitting at the kitchen table with the days newspaper (old habits sure do die hard…) and a cup of coffee. I walk over to the island and grab an apple out of the fruit bowl. He hears me and turns to face me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I take a bite out of the apple. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, come on over. Sit down." He pulls out the chair next to him and pats the cushion.

"What's going on?" I ask. He doesn't respond right away. Just sits there with a blank, unreadable expression on his face while twiddling his thumbs. "Is something wrong?" He seems to snap out of it and looks at me.

"No, no… Well. I guess… no. Um, well…"

"Steve…" He stops stuttering and sighs.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear…"

"It's alright. I can handle it." He pauses, still staring at me.

"Bethany, I…" Just then Natasha walks in, interrupting Steve completely.

"Good, you guys are up. Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve looks up at her.

"Well, I was right in the middle of…"

"No." I interrupt. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"Good. Steve. Now." She motions towards the other room. Steve looks apologetically at me and goes off with Natasha.

* * *

No one's POV

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks Steve as soon as they were out of sight.

"I was going to tell Bethany about Bucky." Natasha sighs and shakes her head. "She has a right to know."

"Steve, it's too early for that."

"She can handle it. I know she can." He sighs. "Her older brother is back. She thought for almost 70 years that he was dead."

"Yes, but he's not the same. What if he's still with Hydra? If you tell her he's alive, she's just going to want to find him and he might hurt her. Do you really want to see that happen?" Steve pauses. What she's saying makes sense. But how was he supposed to keep to himself the fact that her brother is still alive somewhere? "Just wait until we actually find him. Then, and only then, can we determine whether he's actually changed or not." Steve sighs.

"Alright."

"Good. Thank you." Natasha nods at Steve and walks out. Steve takes a minute to think of what he could say to Beth now that she was waiting for him. He shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen.

* * *

Bethany's POV

Once Steve and Natasha leave, I'm left sort of just sitting there. Then I start to get paranoid. 'What did he want to tell me?' 'Is it bad?' 'I hope it's nothing bad.' After a while, I see Natasha walk out of the hallway, smile at me, and leave. 'I wonder what that was all about.' Then Steve makes his way back into the kitchen. I see him rub his face and take a seat in the chair where he was before.

"So? What were you going to tell me?" Steve pauses and scrunches up his face, kind of like he's thinking about something. Then, all of the sudden, the light bulb goes off in Steve's head and he looks at me, smirking.

"How would you like to be an Avenger?"

_***nervous laughter* H-hi guys... Um. Sorry for the delay. I couldnt figure out where exactly I wanted to go with this story, plus my computer was broken for a while so I couldnt get on to upload anything. I know, i know. Lame excuses. Im so so sorry. Ill try to update more often. *dodges flying fruit* S-sorry. Sorry, so sorry. *runs off* Reviews are great!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Answers

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 3

"You did what?!" A collective shout echoed through the room. Steve had just told the entire Avengers team that he asked Beth to become an Avenger.

"She's just a kid." Tony argues.

"She's almost as old as I am." Steve counters. "Plus, she's got what it takes. She's a trained fighter."

"I think it'll be fun." Clint adds.

"You know Fury's never gonna go for this. Right?" Natasha cuts in.

"Why not? She's got all the makings of an Avenger. She's got strength, agility, hell, she can knock someone out without lifting a finger." Everyone pauses. "C'mon. It was either that or tell her about Bucky."

"Yeah, but you can't just throw her into this." Bruce speaks up. "We could potentially run into some pretty bad stuff. What if the Chitauri attack was just the beginning? Do you really think she'd be able to handle something like that?"

"She says she's ready."

"I wasn't asking what she thinks. I'm asking what _you_ think." Steve pauses.

"I'm going to talk with Fury. If he's in, then so am I." He walks out of the room, leaving the rest of the team there wondering if this was really the best move.

* * *

"…and I know you might think she's just a kid, but technically, she's almost as old as I am. Plus, she has the training, the abilities, everything." Fury continues to stare at Steve. "All I ask is that you give her a chance. Let us take her on one mission. If she likes it and does a well, then that's that. But if she doesn't like it or doesn't do well, I'll leave it up to you." Steve stops his speech and looks at Fury. He tries to read him, but his blank expression gives him nothing. A minute – probably the longest minute of Steve's life – passes and Fury sighs.

"Alright. One chance."

"That's all I ask, sir. Thank you." Steve turns to walk out.

"But if she screws something up," Steve looks back. "It's on you, Rogers."

"I understand, sir."

"Good." Steve starts to walk out again, but Fury stops him.

"Rogers." He turns.

"Sir?"

"Have Ms. Barnes report to me immediately." Steve nods.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Are you serious?! He said yes?!" Steve smiles at the teen's enthusiasm.

"He did." Beth jumps up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes! So I'm gonna be an official Avenger?!"

"Seems so."

"Oh my gosh. That's awesome!"

"But you have to remember, this isn't a game. These are some real threats that we may have to deal with so you have to be prepared."

"Oh I know." Beth nods quickly. "I understand that." She looks at Steve and rubs her palms together. "So, when do I start?"

"As soon as you meet with Director Fury." Beth pauses.

"Wait… what?"

"He wants to see you when we're done here." Beth blinks at him. "Probably just for a quick run-down of your responsibilities. Not a big deal. You'll be dealing with worse threats than him soon anyways." Steve sees Beth's face pale. "C'mon." He pats her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Right?"

"Heh, heh… uh, yeah. Yeah, I-I'll be fine. I mean, how scary can he be?"

_**Im an idiot. Go ahead. Give me your worst. I deserve it. Im so sorry. I just don't have the motivation that I used to have for writing. I really have no excuse for not updating more often. But I hope you like it when I do. I really do like hearing from you guys. Maybe more reviews will motivate me enough to write more. Whether its criticisms or suggestions or even just comments on what you liked about the chapters/story. Nothing makes my day more than seeing a new review pop up. :) I love it.**_

_**So whenever you guys can, go ahead and post a review. :) It would make me very happy! How about for every review I get, ill post another chapter? Huh? You like that idea? Then run with it! Give me your all! Lol**_

_**Keep favoriting, liking, and reviewing! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Tight Uniforms and Chairs

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 4

Bethany's POV

I slowly walk down the hallway that leads to where Steve said Fury was, making sure to take my time. But not so slowly that it takes a while and he gets upset. Wouldn't want to witness his fury quite yet. (Get it? Fury? Ha. Name puns…) I finally arrive in front of the doors to where he's waiting for me and take a deep breath. 'Relax, Beth. He's just a dude with an eye patch. Nothing to worry about.' I hesitate and knock lightly on the door. Suddenly, the door swings open and I see him standing in front of me. He steps aside and ushers me in.

"Ms. Barnes."

"Director." I reply back as I step in and he shuts the door behind me. "You wanted to see me? Sir." I add in quickly. He walks to the window and looks out.

"Take a seat." He says to me, not looking back. I immediately take the chair opposite of him and sit down. He continues to stare out the window, while I try not to throw up from anxiety and twiddle my thumbs. Finally, he speaks up. "Rogers tells me that you're interested in being a part of the Avengers team. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." He nods his head slowly, still not taking his focus off of whatever he's looking at outside.

"Why?" He finally speaks up. I pause, picking my brain for responses. After a few minutes of contemplating, I have an answer.

"I want to help take down Hydra." He slowly turns to look at me and I can feel the color being sucked out of my face. Then, something happened that made me question my sanity and his. He's laughing. _Laughing_! Him! Scary, pirate director guy. Giggling like a schoolgirl. I slowly turn to my left and then to my right to see if someone had been behind me making faces or something. No one. I turn back to Fury and he sits down at his desk, still giggling. "Sir?" He holds up his hand and tries to compose himself.

"Thanks, I needed that." I raise an eyebrow. 'Does he think I'm joking?'

"I'm serious. I want to help take down Hydra."

"Why?" He asks me quickly.

"Because of what they did to me. And Bucky." I hate bringing Bucky up because it just reminds me that he's gone and he's never coming back. "If you had a chance to get revenge, would you take it?" I boldly ask. Not waiting for an answer, I continue. "This is my chance. I want them to pay for what they did to us and countless others. It might not be easy and it's going to get dangerous, I know that, but whatever it takes, I'm willing to help." There's a long pause of silence. I sit there, trying to look bold so he'll take me seriously, but miserably failing. I can tell because he laughs again.

"You got spunk, kid. You really do." He pauses and I cross my fingers. "Alright. You do understand that it's going to take a lot of hard work and effort on your part to be able to keep up and not to mention understand this team, right?"

"Yes. Yes, sir. I understand _completely_. Thank you, sir."

"You'll find that Agent Hill has left you your uniform in your room. You'll also have an identification badge,"

"And a gun?" He pauses at my sudden outburst.

"No."

"Why not?" He puts his hand over his face.

"You're not issued a gun. You have no use for one."

"Well, it'd still be cool…" He glares at me and I shrink down in my chair. "Sorry. Continue." I look up. "Sir." I add quickly.

"That's all. You're dismissed." I quick hop out of my chair and head for the door. I open it and look back.

"I really do appreciate this, sir. Thank you." He grunts like some sort of caveman and I shut the door behind me. I pump my fists in the air and run to my room. I walk in and check my closet for my new uniform. I open it to find a black spandex one piece outfit, sort of like Natasha's. I take it out and immediately try it on. It's a little, scratch that, _a lot_ tight and maybe a little too much open on my chest area, but it's kind of cool. Makes me feel like a secret agent. The uniform has long sleeves with glove like things attached. They're kind of weird because my palms and fingertips are exposed, but the backs of my hands and my fingers are covered. I look at myself in my full length mirror. "The names Barnes. Beth Barnes." I make a finger gun and shoot at my reflection in the mirror, when there's a knock at my door. I stop and compose myself. "Come in." I see Steve slowly come in and look at me. "Whaddya think?" I do my best model pose for him and he laughs. His cheeks turn a light pink color and rubs the back of his neck.

"It's, uh. Ahem. A little revealing, don't you think?" I look down.

"Yeah, I guess. But I can move around a lot quicker." I demonstrate by running back and forth from one end of my room to the other. I run towards my chair and hop onto it and try to do that slick move off the back that you see a lot of actors do in those dance movies. Yeah. Didn't really turn out so good for me. I tumble off the chair and land on my back with a big thud. Steve runs to me.

"Bethany, are you…" He stops when he hears me laughing. I can't stop giggling and I start laughing even harder when I see the expression on Steve's face. Pretty soon, when he sees that I'm okay, he starts to giggle to himself. "You should have seen your face as you fell off that chair." He starts laughing even harder and so do I until we're both laying on my floor, gasping for breath. Yeah. I'm really going to like this.

_**Another chapter! :D Yay! So I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed. So, THANK YOU! I love, love, LOVE reviews! Because I love reviews so much, im going to start replying to them. :)**_

_** Sailorraven34 - I know! Shes kind of a dork. Lol**_

_** Eriindelle - Thank you SO much for your review! It really helped me a lot in writing this chapter. And I also share your love for sibling fics, especially Cap fics. :) I am working on making the chapters a little longer, so bear with me on that. Haha And there are some flashbacks that are already written that I will eventually fit into the story. I think ill put one in the next chapter. If not, probably the chapter after that. I really do want you guys to get acquainted with Beth's life before all the Hydra stuff happens. So watch for that! :)**_

_** Callieandjack - Thanks so much for sticking with me! Even through my brief hiatus. :) Lol Im glad you like the story. **_

_**Reviews are like ice cream. Theres never a bad time for them! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Adam

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 5

(Flashback – 1934. Bethany – 7 years; Bucky – 9 years.)

"Bucky!" Seven year-old Bethany runs around the house in a frantic search for her older brother. She runs down the hallway and knocks repeatedly on his door. "Bucky, Bucky, help!" He swings open the door.

"Bunny, calm down. What's wrong?" He brings her into his room and sits her down on his bed. With tears in her eyes, she holds out her doll to him.

"Annie's hurt!" He takes the small doll in his hands and sees a tiny tear in its right arm. He holds back a laugh and looks at her.

"It doesn't look so bad. I'm sure the doctor could fix it with some simple stitches." She whips her head up and gives him a big grin.

"Really?" He nods.

"Yep! Let me go get him." He walks out of his room and gathers his supplies. He gets a toy stethoscope and his mother's sewing kit and walks back into his room. "No need to fear, Doctor Bucky is here!" He announces from the doorway. Bethany giggles and claps.

"Yay!"

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" He asks walking towards her and taking the doll in his hands.

"Annie's got a cut." She says with a pout.

"No worries. Let me get out my handy dandy stitching kit and your Annie will be as good as new." He opens the "stitching kit" and immediately gets to work. Steadily pulling the thread in and out, Bethany watches him with fascination. A few minutes later, Bucky finishes his work and holds up the doll to Bethany. "Here you are. She's going to be fine." She takes the doll and hugs it.

"It's okay, Annie. You're okay now." She consoles the doll. After a moment, she leans down and gives Bucky a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Bucky." She then skips out of the room. He sits back on the floor and smiles.

(End flashback)

Beth's eyes shoot open and she finds her face covered in tears. She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes before looking at the clock. 4:25 Am. She swings her legs over the edge of her bed and stands up. She walks over to her closet, opens it, and reaches up to the shelf. Her hand immediately locates what she was looking for. She closes the closet and crawls back into bed, her doll Annie grasped firmly in her arms as she falls back asleep.

Beth wakes up an hour later when she hears Steve walking around. She gets up and walks out of her room to see him getting ready for his morning jog. He doesn't notice her right away, so she takes this opportunity to sneak up behind him and tickle his sides. The second her fingers reach his ribs, he spins around and puts her in a headlock.

"Think you could sneak up on me, huh?" He says playfully. Beth giggles.

"How did you…"

"Super Soldier, remember?" He clenches his fist and gives her a noogie.

"Ow!" Beth laughs. "Steve! Stop it! Ouch! Ouch!" He releases her and she smooth's out her hair. He laughs.

"So, what are you doing up this early?" Beth shrugs.

"Couldn't sleep. The usual." Steve turns around.

"Usual? You usually have trouble sleeping?" Beth raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Don't you?" Steve purses his lips.

"Touché…" He turns back around and ties his shoes. When he finishes, he turns to face Beth, who's now sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the floor. He sighs and comes up with an idea. "Hey, you know what makes me feel better?" Beth raises her head to look at him. "A nice jog. Wanna come with me?" Beth raises an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like someone who would enjoy running? Especially with you, Mr. Speed racer. I'll come with, but I'm in no way running. I'll just sit in the park for a while. Get some fresh air." Steve nods.

"Sounds like a plan. Although, you might wanna change first." Beth looks down at herself. Pajamas probably aren't the best clothes to wear out in public. She goes and changes into a plain white shirt, skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. Once she's done dressing, she puts on some makeup and heads out to leave with Steve.

* * *

Beth sits in the middle of the park, people watching and taking the occasional picture of her surroundings and the sunrise. Her mind drifts back to the dream she had that morning when suddenly, the bench shifts and snaps her out of her trance. She looks over and sees a guy, around her age, sitting on the opposite side. 'Hm. He's not half bad looking.' She thinks to herself. She turns away and pretends to ignore him. Eventually, she looks over again and sees him staring at her. He looks like he's expecting something from her.

"Hello?" He says. She jumps.

"W-what?" He smiles. 'Oh man. That smile.'

"I said, 'Enjoying the quiet?'"

"Oh. Sorry. I was spaced out there for a second. Uh, yeah. It's nice."

"Sure is." He looks ahead of him. 'Damn, he's good looking.' "Sorry, your name is?"

"Oh, uh Beth." He smiles again. 'Stop doing that. You're freaking gorgeous.'

"I'm Adam." Beth smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi." She giggles. 'Oh god, I sound like an idiot.' "So, you from around here?"

"No, I live across the country. Just wanted to come here to enjoy a little people watching." Adam laughs.

"Sorry, that was kind of a stupid question, wasn't it?" Beth laughs.

"Yeah, kind of." They sit in comfortable silence for a couple minutes when Adam looks at Beth.

"You wanna get a cup of coffee or something?" 'Yes, yes, YES!'

"I can't… I'm waiting for someone." Adam's face falls.

"Oh. You have…"

"No!" Adam jumps. "Sorry. Uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend. He's just a friend. More like a brother, actually."

"Oh. Okay. Well how about Friday then?" Beth pauses, trying not to look too desperate.

"Sure. Friday sounds good."

"10 o'clock here, then?" Beth gives a thumbs-up.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" 'What? You've got to be kidding me.' She puts her thumb down and mentally scolds herself. Adam laughs.

"Okie dokie then." Beth looks up at him and he winks at her and walks off.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! 'Sounds like a plan, Stan?!' You're an embarrassment." Just then, Steve walks up.

"Who was that?" Beth jumps.

"God, Steve. A little warning before you scare the crap out of me." She looks at him and he gives her the 'You better have a good explanation' face.

"Bethany, that was a boy." She gets up and claps his shoulder with her hand.

"Very good, Steve. You should be a detective." She starts to walk away and Steve grabs her by her shoulder and spins her around towards him.

"What were you doing with a boy?" Beth rolls her eyes.

"Making wedding plans, what else?"

"Bethany, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay! Look, he sat down next to me and started making conversation. What was I supposed to do? Ignore him?"

"Yes."

"God, Steve can you stop being so overprotective for one second? Look, I'm going with him Friday for some coffee…"

"A date?! I leave you alone for an hour and you get a date?!"

"It's not a _date_, Steve. He wants to buy me coffee as a _friend_."

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're not going." Beth's mouth falls open.

"Wh-what? Why?!"

"Because I said so. You don't know who he is. You don't know what his intentions are."

"Intentions? Steve… I'm 85-frickin years old. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"And that's another thing. He doesn't know who you are either. How are you going to tell him you're actually 85 and a super human?" Beth puts a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Geez Steve. Why don't you say that a little louder, not everyone heard you!" He pulls her hand off his mouth.

"My point exactly."

"Okay, okay." Beth sighs. "Fine. I'll tell him. But to do that, I actually have to make sure he's trustworthy for information like that. And to do _that_ I'm going to have to go with him on Friday." Steve stops and thinks for a second.

"Fine. But don't think you'll be getting off that easy." He starts to walk away. Beth watches him, confused.

"Wait. What? What is that supposed to mean? Steve? Steve, you better not follow me around!"

"Oh, _I_ won't."

"Oh, god. Steve, you better not."

_**Yay! Another update! So I have the next two chapters written down, all I need to do now is type them up. So expect some updates within the next couple of days! :D Notice my new character. What do you think of him? Let me know in your reviews! And now to respond to some!**_

_** Sailorraven34 - I knew people would like that part. Haha made me laugh just thinking about it. Hope you like the update!**_

_**Reviews are like hugs. They make me smile. :)**_

_**Also, if you want to see the outfit I gave Beth earlier, click this link. (Hope it works. Let me know if it doesn't.) pin/217369119488990159/**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Coffee and Confrontations

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 6

That night, Steve goes into Beth's room, where she's sound asleep. He tries to be as quiet as possible, but it's not easy when its pitch black and you can't see anything. He maneuvers around the room until he, eventually, reaches her nightstand. He feels around it until he finds what he's looking for. Her phone. He unplugs it from where it's charging and sneaks back out of her room.

The next morning, Beth gets up and gets ready for coffee with Adam. She wears a flowy pink tank with a ripped up pair of blue jeans and her leather jacket. She puts her makeup on and gets ready to leave. She walks out into the living area and sees Steve sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm off." He turns around and walks to her.

"Be careful, okay?" Beth rolls her eyes.

"Yes _mother_." She smirks and he does the same. She starts to walk out when Steve stops her.

"Wait. You forgot this." He holds her phone out to her. She looks up at him.

"Um. Thanks." He smiles.

"Well, you better go. Don't want to keep Alan waiting."

"It's Adam, Steve."

"Whatever." Beth rolls her eyes and walks out the door. Steve waits a few seconds before reaching into his pocket and dialing a number. "Tony. She's on the move. Call me if something comes up."

* * *

Beth and Adam order their drinks and walk slowly around town.

"So wait. They told you it was for someone else?"

"Yeah, my friends told me the surprise party was for Dylan, one of my friends, but it was really for Jake, my other friend." Beth laughs and puts her hand over her eyes.

"Oh no!"

"Yeah! So we're sitting there and Dylan walks in and I'm the _only_ one that jumps up and yells, "Surprise!" at the top of my lungs." Beth laughs even harder.

"I can totally see that!" Adam laughs.

"It was so embarrassing."

"I bet!" Soon, the laughter dies down and they continue to walk in silence.

"So, what about you? Any embarrassing stories?" Beth stops and thinks. She's about to say something, when she hears people screaming.

"Oh my god! It's Tony Stark!" One woman yells. The rest of the pack finishes with a screech and Beth looks over to find Tony in a sea of screaming women. He scrambles out of the bunch and heads straight for Beth. She sighs.

"Just wait…" She answers Adam's question and he looks at her.

"You know Tony Stark?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Eventually, Tony reaches Beth and Adam. He pushes Adam out of the way and drags Beth into the nearest building. "What are you doing?!" Beth yells.

"Where's your phone?"

"Oh, you mean my tracking device?!" Tony leans back and sighs.

"You know…"

"Yeah, I sure do! I'm not an idiot, Tony. When Steve handed me my phone this morning, I knew he must have done something with it because I plugged it in on my nightstand the night before!" Tony rolls his eyes.

"Steve…"

"Why are you guys following us?"

"We don't trust him, Beth. He's bad news." Beth scoffs.

"That's all everyone thinks about. How boys are 'Never trustworthy'. Well you know what? I like him. He's nice, he's sweet, he's funny. If you and Steve don't like that, then that's a little too bad. Now if you'll excuse me, my _boyfriends_ out there probably wondering what the _hell_ is going on and _I_ have to explain things to him. So leave me alone! And feel free to pass the message on to Steve as well." With that, Beth storms out and grabs Adam by the arm.

"Beth, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Later that day, Beth storms into the tower and straight up to the floor she and Steve share. She swings open the door and walks in. She slams it behind her and Steve pokes his head out from the hallway.

"Bethany? Everything okay?" She throws her bag on the ground and looks at him.

"Is everything okay? Hm. Let me think. No! Everything is _not_ okay, Steve. Wanna know why, Steve?" She starts walking towards him slowly and he backs away.

"Um. Do I?"

"A tracking device, Steve? _Really_?!"

"Oh man…"

"Yeah! Oh man is right! What the hell, Steve?! I thought you trusted me?!"

"I-I do."

"No, Steve. You obviously don't because if you did, you wouldn't have watched my every move!"

"Bethany, calm down."

"No! No, I will not calm down!"

"Let's talk about this."

"Fine! Talk!"

"I was only trying to protect you."

"Well, you know what? That's not your job!"

"It became my job when Bucky died!" Everything goes silent. "Bethany, from the time we first met, I've looked at you like a sister. Both Bucky and I never wanted anything to happen to you. The day he shipped out, you know what he asked me?" Beth looks up, tears forming in her eyes. "He asked me to look after you. Like any brother would. So as long as we're both alive, I'm going to do just that." Silence fills the room again as Beth tries to take in what Steve just said. Steve watches as she starts to walk towards her room. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. Suddenly, she turns back and runs over to Steve, practically tackling him in a hug. She lets the tears come as she tightens her grip around his torso. Steve hugs her back and they stay like that until Beth's breathing evens out. He picks her up, bridal style, and carries her back to her room.

* * *

The next couple weeks went by in a flash. Beth and Adam continued seeing each other and things got more and more serious as time went on. They had become official boyfriend and girlfriend and Steve hated it. He just couldn't shake the feeling he had about Adam. Things were pretty mundane in the Avengers tower, until today. Around 3 in the morning, Steve's phone starts to vibrate. He wakes up and looks at the screen. The name 'Fury' was written across the top. Steve answers it.

"Sir?"

"We found him." That's all it takes for Steve to hang up and jump out of bed. He meets up with Fury outside to where a car was waiting. Steve jumps in and it immediately starts moving.

"Where?" He asks.

"Wandering around Central Park. Someone noticed the metal arm and called the police. One thing struck me as strange though."

"What was that?"

"It didn't seem like he minded being taken in. Didn't put up that much of a fight. Although it probably helped that a member of the team we sent out tranquilized him." Steve stops and thinks. "I want to know why."

"Do you think he could've gotten his memory back?"

"Doubtful. That's why we're going to send you in to talk to him." Steve sighs.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

_**Man, im on a roll today! Yet another update! Yay! ;) So geez. Lots of stuff happening in this chapter. If you think this is busy, wait until the next chapter. The moment of truth. Whoa. Thats good. I might call it that. LOL! Anyways. Keep watching for the next chapter. :D**_

_**Reviews are like snowflakes. Each one is unique in its own way. (Man, these are getting sappy...)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Remember Me?

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 7

Soon, they arrive at the place where Bucky was being held. Steve jumps out and sees Natasha waiting for him at the door. Neither of them say a word and Natasha leads Steve to the door that leads to the room Bucky's in. Steve stops in front of the door.

"What?"

"I can't do it…"

"Why not?"

"I just… cant." Natasha sighs.

"Just take a breath and go in. Not that big of a deal."

"Natasha, you don't get it. I haven't seen him for weeks and the last time I saw him, he was trying to kill me."

"You think I don't know what that's like?" Steve sighs.

"I forgot about that."

"Want me to go in first and whack him on the head? Worked for Clint." Natasha says jokingly. Steve chuckles.

"No, that's fine. I think I'm ready now."

"'Kay. I'll be watching though. Just in case."

"Sounds good." Steve breathes in deep through his nose and opens the door. He looks in to find Bucky sitting motionless at the table, staring straight ahead. Steve walks in and slowly shuts the door. He just stands there for a while, looks around, and sees a chair in the corner of the room. He drags it over to the opposite side of the table and sits down. Bucky continues to stare straight ahead, a blank expression on his face. Steve observes him closely. Big, dark bags under his eyes, stubble, and long, greasy hair. A wave of sympathy washes over Steve as he looks at his past best friend. He eventually braves up and decides to try to talk to him. "Hey, Buck." He says quietly. He's not even sure if he heard him or not, so he looks up to find Bucky's eyes locked on his. He pauses for a moment, slightly uncomfortable. "Remember me?" He continues to stare and Steve doesn't think he's willing to talk. He sighs and stands up to head for the door when Bucky mumbles something under his breath. Steve stops and looks back. "What?"

"You're my mission…" Bucky mumbles louder. Steve's heart stops as he sees Bucky rise up from his chair. He looks at him with hatred in his eyes and walks towards him. Steve backs up and tries to find the handle with his hand when suddenly Bucky jumps at him. He smashes Steve's head into the door and Steve reacts by pushing Bucky off of him. Bucky stumbles back and comes at him again. Steve swings his fist and Bucky grabs it with his metal hand and squeezes. He continues squeezing his fist harder and harder until suddenly Bucky collapses. Steve removes his fist from Bucky's grasp and clutches it in pain. He looks up to see Natasha standing over him.

"So, I'm assuming that didn't go very well?" She kneels down in front of Steve. "How's your hand?" He winces.

"Feels like it just got ran over by a truck." She nods.

"C'mon. Let's go." She helps him up and they leave, Bucky still lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Steve arrives back at his apartment and sees Bethany sitting at the kitchen table. He shuts the door and she whips around.

"Where have you been?" He pauses. He didn't want to tell her about Bucky just yet, so he tries to think of an excuse.

"I… went for a jog." She raises an eyebrow.

"A jog. In your casual clothes?"

"Yeah. Why not?" She continues to stare at him.

"You're not even sweaty." Her eyes move down to his hand. "What happened to your hand?!" He looks down and sees it covered with bruises, already black and blue.

"I, uh, got into a fight."

"A fight? With who, a brick wall?" He shrugs and goes to the freezer to grab an ice pack. He turns back around to see her standing behind him.

"Geez, Bethany."

"What are you hiding?" He rolls his eyes.

"Nothing. I told you, I went for a jog and got into a fight."

"I know you're lying, Steve. It's pretty obvious." He turns away and walks towards the living area.

"What I did is none of your business, Bethany." Silence follows and he looks back at her. Hurt shows in her eyes and she walks towards him.

"Something's going on, Steve. I'm going to find out what it is, I don't care what you say." With that, she stomps off to her room, leaving Steve there stuck on what to do.

* * *

He wakes up to a sharp throbbing in his head. Eyes still closed, he tries to fall back asleep, but the pain is too much. Slowly, he opens his eyes, immediately regretting his decision. 'Too bright…' He thinks as he tries to get used to the light. Eventually, his eyes adjust and he looks around. It looks like a normal bedroom, window, desk, and a chair in the corner. He looks down and notices he's lying on a bed. 'Where the hell am I?' He attempts to get up and eventually rolls right out of the bed and onto the hard, concrete floor. He groans and sits himself up. Suddenly, the door opens and a tall, dark skinned man with an eye patch walks in.

"And the mysterious Winter Soldier awakens. How was the beauty sleep?" He looks up at him.

"Where am I?" He notices how raspy his voice sounds.

"That's classified. I came in here to ask you a question." He kneels down and pulls out a picture. "Recognize him?" He looks at the picture and his eyes widen.

"S-Steve?"

_**Hii... Sorry it took so long. Again. Oh and sorry its not a very long chapter too. Couldnt really think of any filler information. I also wanted to leave you with this lovely cliffhanger. :) Muahahaaaa! I know, im evil. Gonna be really busy this weekend too so ill try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you like the chapter anyways!**_

_**Reviews are like chips, you cant have just one. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 8

"Hurry up, Bethany! You're going to be late!" Steve yells from the couch.

"So, it's like a ball?" Clint asks.

"Not exactly. Just a really formal dance at his school." Steve replies. Adam had recently asked Beth if she wanted to go to a school formal with him, to Steve's (and Clint's and Tony's and Bruce's) dismay.

"Well I don't think she should be allowed to go." Tony says.

"Join the club…" Bruce adds.

"You guys are pathetic." Natasha butts in.

"Why, cause we're concerned for the well-being of our newest member?" Clint asks.

"No. You don't even know the kid and you're already judging him." They all go silent and twiddle their thumbs.

"Aaaand done!" Beth announces from down the hall. They all stop and look back to see Beth walking out of her room. She comes out wearing a light blue, floor length dress, sleeveless and sparkly. Every single one of the guys' mouths drop open.

"Bethany…" Steve starts and she blushes.

"You like it?" Steve continues to stare.

"You look… beautiful." Her face gets even redder.

"Thanks." She sighs. "Well, I'm off." She grabs her purse and starts towards the door, but Steve pulls her back.

"Hey." She looks at him. "Please, _please_ be careful."

"I will. I promise." They smile at each other and Beth pauses. "So, no tracking devices this time, right?" Steve holds his hands up in surrender.

"I promise." She smiles and hugs him. She pulls away and smiles at the rest of the team.

"Well, I'll be back by 11. Don't wait up."

"Oh, we will." Tony replies with a wink. Beth glares playfully at him and waves.

"Bye." They wave back and she walks out the door. Steve stares at the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Natasha.

"She'll be fine. She's a Barnes, remember?" Steve sighs.

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Beth climbs into a cab just outside of the Avengers tower and directs the driver to Adams' high school. When she gets there, she sees all the decorations out front and pays the driver. He drives off as she turns to face the school and sees Adam walking out the doors dressed in a tux. 'Man, he looks good.' She thinks. He walks over to her with a big grin on his face. He looks at her up and down.

"Wow... Just, wow." She blushes. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She teases. He smiles and takes her hand.

"C'mon. The party's inside." He locks arms with her and leads her inside. There's twinkly lights on the ceiling and streamers everywhere. Everyone looks like royalty in their fancy dresses and tuxes. Adam immediately leads her out on the dance floor.  
"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna dance. C'mon!" Beth tugs back.

"Wait!" He stops and looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know how to dance. I mean, I'm not very good at it." He smiles.

"Then ill teach you." A slow song plays softly through the gymnasium as Adam places Beth's arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. They sway back and forth slowly to the music, Beth closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. She listens to his steady heartbeat and prays for the night to never end. They stay that way for the next couple songs until a faster one comes on. They break away and look at each other.

"Wanna see what kind of food they got?" Beth asks. Adam laughs.

"Typical Beth."  
"What?"

"Always has food on her mind."

"Well I can't help that I'm hungry all the time. Blame genetics." They laugh and walk off the dance floor in search of food. They find the snack table and Beth doesn't hesitate to dig in. Adam finds drinks for them and grabs a table. Pretty soon, Beth comes back with two full plates of snacks.

"Aw, you got one for me too?" Beth sits down.

"Are you kidding? This is all for me. I couldn't decide." Adam laughs.

"Oh, right. I should've known." She sticks out her tongue at him and digs in.

* * *

Soon enough, they're back out on the dance floor, Adam teaching Beth how to do the Cha-Cha Slide and laughing when she keeps facing the wrong way. Another slow song comes on and by this time, Beth's a pro at slow dancing. Their foreheads rest on each other during the majority of the song until the end. They lock eyes and Beth slowly feels herself being pulled into his gaze. Lips almost touching, Beth closes her eyes. Suddenly, the music stops and tall men in uniforms barge through the doors. People are screaming as all the lights come on and the men pull out guns. Adam and Beth look around and Adam protectively pushes Beth behind him. A teacher comes out of the back of the gym.

"What is the meaning…" Before he can finish the sentence, one of the uniformed men shoots him. More screaming follows as they search around, trying to find something.

"What's going on?!" Beth says worriedly.

"Come on." Adam drags her in the opposite direction of the men. They're almost to the back exit when another uniformed man comes out of nowhere and grabs Beth.

"Ow! Adam!" He turns around.

"Hey!" Another man comes and grabs Adam. "Let go of me! Beth!" Beth screams and tries to fight off the man holding her arm. 'Don't give away your powers.' She struggles as the man drags her away from Adam.

"Help! Adam, help!" She can no longer see him.

"Beth! Hold on!" His voice comes out from the distance. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pinch in her arm. She looks over to see that the man had stabbed her with a needle. She slowly slips out of consciousness.

* * *

She opens her eyes to find herself tied up to a chair in the middle of a dark room. She struggles to get free, when the door opens. She looks up to see a man walk in and shut the door behind him. He doesn't say anything and it makes Beth feel uneasy.

"Where am I?" He continues to stand there and stare at her. "Who are you?" Still no response. "Are you deaf? Answer my questions!" Just then, the door opens again. The man is blocking her view, but the person isn't very tall compared to the man.

"A minute, please." The voice says. The man moves away and out the door. Beth's eyes widen at the now revealed mystery person.

"Adam?" He smirks.

"Hello, Beth." She stares at him, mouth agape. "Bet you didn't expect this." He laughs. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. This is probably for the best. Couldn't have you running off and telling your Avenger pals." Beth still can't believe what she's seeing.

"Y-you're…"

"Yes. I am a son of Hydra. Look who catches on fast." Beth glares at him.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't _lie_. Lying would entail that I actually told you something about myself that wasn't true. Kept secrets would be a better example, don't you think?" He walks closer. "We all know I haven't been the only one to keeps secrets here. Isn't that right?" She swallows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Adam chuckles.

"Oh, Beth. You're adorable when you try to be coy." He leans down in front of her and rests his hands on the armrests of her chair. "I know all your little secrets, Bethany _Barnes_." She holds her breath.

"How could you possibly know about that?" He smirks.

"I have my ways." He steps back and starts pacing.

"You won't get away with this." Adam laughs darkly.

"Oh, c'mon, Beth what is this, a movie? Who says? Maybe I will." Beth tries to break her restraints, but cant. "Oh, you won't be able to break that. We made it specifically for you. Even the strongest person in the world couldn't break that. Nice try though."

"What do you want from me?" He stops pacing.

"Ah. There. Now _that's_ a good question. When you were first captured by Hydra, you were given an… 'alternative' version of the Super Soldier serum that had drastic effects on your body. We needed to keep you under our control because you were highly unstable. Then that idiot set you free." Beth thinks back to the Hydra agent that had helped her escape so many years ago. She didn't want to think about what they did to him after they found out. "Just like that, we lost our greatest weapon. But then, we found someone else who could be of great use to us. You may know him. He goes by The Winter Soldier. Of course, you may know him as James. James 'Bucky' Barnes." Beth's heart stops.

"…what?" Adam smiles.

"Oh, silly me. You didn't know, did you?" Her mouth hangs open and tears form in her eyes. "Hm. Sounds like Captain Rogers did a good job of hiding it from you all this time. Your brother is Hydras greatest weapon." He turns to leave. "Soon, I will be too. Just let that sink in." He opens the door and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Beth sits there and tries to process what she had heard.

"Bucky's… alive?"

_**Is it wrong that I love posting cliffhangers like this? I feel like im turning into a mini-Moffat. Which scares me. Lol Aaaanyways. I love that you guys love this story. It makes me feel good seeing positive reviews from you guys. Keep 'em coming! They keep me motivated. **_

_**Reviews are like chocolate bars. And i freakin love chocolate bars. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunited

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 9

Steve paces back and forth. Beth still wasn't home and it was going on midnight. He keeps checking his phone for messages and missed calls, but there never is one. He runs his fingers through his hair, for what seems like the hundredth time, and checks his phone again. Nothing. Suddenly, his phone rings. He doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Bethany?"

"Sorry. Not this time." Natasha replies. He sighs.

"Find anything?"

"I did, but you're not going to like it."

"Hit me."

"It was Hydra." His heart drops.

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. Couple of the teachers and staff were killed. Students are all fine. No sign of Adam or Beth. Witnesses saw two men carrying an unconscious female into one of the vans." 'Bethany…'

"Where do you think they went?"

"My moneys on Hydras headquarters. Where that's located, I have no idea."

"Okay. Thanks, Natasha."

"Yeah. Ill let you know if anything else comes up."

"Sounds good." They both hang up and Steve resumes pacing. 'Be okay. Please, _please_ be okay.'

* * *

Beth had long given up on trying to break her restraints. She had resorted to sitting quietly and staring at her feet. Then the door opens and Adam comes in.

"Poor Beth. Poor, depressed Beth." He kneels down in front of her. He puts his hand under her chin and forces her to look at him. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." He lets go and stands up. She glares at him. "Well, I'd better be off. Gotta see a man about some plans to ruin your life." He walks towards the door.

"Wait." He stops and turns towards Beth. "What are you going to do to me?" He smiles.

"Oh, _now_ she's curious. Some years ago, when you were first captured by Hydra, you were given great powers. Hydra gave you these abilities to use in service for them. Unfortunately, you chose a different path. You chose to join up with SHIELD. Hydra gave you everything. Your powers, a place to stay, training, and for what? You were ungrateful, to say the least. So, Hydra has a new plan. Relieve you of your powers and give them to someone more, inclined to use them correctly." Beth looks at him, confused.

"W-who?" He straightens up and smirks. Beth's heart stops. "…no."

"Yes! Say hello to the new face of Hydra!" He exclaims proudly.

"You can't!"

"I can, and I will. He walks toward the door. "You just wait and see." He opens and shuts it behind him, leaving Beth in the dark.

* * *

Eventually, Steve gets tired of waiting around and joins up with Natasha at SHIELD headquarters. Just as he walks in, Natasha pulls him aside.

"Fury talk to you yet?"

"No, why? Did he find something on Bethany?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well then, what is it?" She shifts and avoids eye contact. "Natasha…"

"Winter Sol… Bucky. He… remembered you." She looks up to find him staring blankly at her.

"What?"

"Fury went in to check on him after I knocked him unconscious, showed him a picture of you, and he recognized you." He stares at her. "He's still here if you want to…" Not letting her finish, he runs off. He runs down what seems like hundreds of hallways before appearing in front of the door leading to where Bucky was being held. He takes a deep breath and turns the knob. He slowly walks in to find Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed, head down and eyes shut. He shuts the door quietly behind him and Bucky's head quickly lifts up. Their eyes meet.

"Buck?" Bucky slowly stands up, their eyes still locked on each other. Bucky sighs.

"Hey, punk." Steve's heart breaks and he launches himself into Bucky's arms. They envelop each other in a big bear hug and tears run down Steve's face.

"Jerk…" They stay like that for almost an hour straight.

* * *

"So. How are you?" Steve asks. Bucky shrugs.

"Been better."

"I bet…" Silence.

"You?" Steve mimics Bucky's shrug.

"Same." 'Should I tell him about Bethany?'

"What have you been up to?"

"Where do I begin? We joined SHIELD, became part of a team called The Avengers, saved the world from an alien invasion. The usual." Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"_We_?" Steve stops.

"What?"

"You said, "We". Whose "we"?" Steve starts to sweat.

"Um…"

"Steve. I might have been brainwashed and frozen for 70 years, but I still know how to tell when you're lying." Steve gives up.

"Listen, Buck. This may not be easy to hear." Bucky just looks at him expectantly. "How much do you remember about before the war?" He thinks.

"Not much. Bits and pieces. Why?"

"Do you remember your family?" Bucky squints suspiciously at him.

"Why?"

"Bethany. Your sister. She… she's…" Steve sighs. "She's still alive." Bucky's eyes widen.

"Really?" Steve nods. "Wow. She's probably old as dirt now. 80, 85?"

"Technically." Bucky squints.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She still looks 17." Bucky's silent. "After the fall, Hydra captured her and tested out a new serum on her. She can't age." Bucky's glance moves downward and he plays with his thumbs. "When they unfroze me, we found each other and I've been taking care of her ever since. She's really quite amazing, Buck."

"Yeah. She always was." Steve rubs a hand over his face.

"There's something else, Buck." He looks up. "She's been taken again."

"What?"

"I… let her go to a dance and Hydra found her and they've got her somewhere. We don't know where." Steve can see the anger in Bucky's eyes.

"How long?"

"Couple hours." Bucky stands up and walks towards the door. "Wait, Buck." Steve follows him into the hallway.

"I can find her."

"What really? You know where it's at?"

"Nope. But people are looking for me, so it shouldn't be too hard." Steve grabs his arm.

"Wait. You can't just let yourself be captured again."

"Why not? I can handle them."

"But what if you can't?" Bucky looks at Steve.

"What?"

"I can't let you go alone."

"I'll be fine, Steve."

"Yeah, but…"

"Look. I can handle myself. Bethany's in trouble. I gotta get her out of there." He sees the determination in Steve's eyes and sighs. "If you really want to help, you can."

"I do."

"Okay then. Let's go."

_**Ta daa! Chapter 9, up and runnin! So, Bucky's back! :D Yay! Sorry if they arent really in character. I just sort of threw this together. :\ But hope you like it anyways! Ive pretty much got the next chapter written and the rest all figured out in my head. Its just a matter of having time to write it down. So yeah! OH and the new Avengers movie trailer was leaked a couple days ago! Yay! Havent watched it yet cause i feel like if i do, ill be too excited to wait. So im gonna save it for now. **_

_**Remember, reviews are like... like... dang. Im running out of metaphors... Bucky! Help me out!**_

_**Bucky: Who the hell is Bucky?**_

_**...not again...**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Search and Rescue - Part 1

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 10

Adam paces back and forth.

"Why is this taking so long?" Finally, a tall man walks in. "Finally! What was taking so long?" The older man sighs.

"Patience…"

"My patience is running out. You said we were doing the exchange _today_! Well, I don't see anything happening!"

"This takes time, Adam." Just then, another man walks in.

"Its ready, sir." The older man looks at Adam and gestures towards the other man.

"See? Patience is a virtue."

"Whatever. Just drug her and let's get on with it." The older man rolls his eyes. Adam walks out and goes into Beth's holding room. He shuts the door and walks over to her. "Beth? Beth." No response. "BARNES!" Beth jolts awake.

"What the hell?" Suddenly, she feels something being stabbed into her arm. "OW! Would you quit doing that?" Adam steps back and lets the drugs take effect. Soon enough, the drugs enter her system and knocks her completely unconscious. Adam pulls out a remote-like device from his pocket and presses a button, releasing her restraints. She slumps forward, Adam quickly reaching out to hold her up. The older man walks in and Adam looks at him.

"Um… a little help, please?!" The older man turns and nods to someone outside the doorway. Two men with a rolling bed come in and lift her onto it and roll her away.

"Come on now, Adam. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer." Adam walks out the door and the older man follows.

* * *

Steve takes Bucky to his apartment in the Avengers tower to go over plans to get Beth back.

"You sure about this?"

"Of course I am. She's my sister."

"I know but, is this the way you really want to get her back?"

"It's the only way, Steve."

"Not exactly." Bucky looks up. "We could just storm the place."

"No, Steve. It's too risky."

"More risky than basically sacrificing yourself?" Steve sighs. "Look, I know you want her back. I do too. But imagine her reaction when she finds out you were alive all this time and got killed again trying to save her. Just trust me on this. We can help each other out better if we stick together." Bucky sighs.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Fine. But I get to kill that son of a bitch that took her." Steve nods.

"Deal."

Soon, Steve and Bucky head out to find Beth.

* * *

"Where did you say you thought it was at?"

"Shh!" They duck down to see a uniformed man walking down a wooded path, probably a guard checking the perimeter. Steve watches for a bit.

"What now?" Steve whispers. He turns to look at Bucky, but doesn't see him. "Buck?" He whispers again. Suddenly, he hears gunfire. He looks up to see Bucky standing over the man, who was lying on the ground. Steve runs up to him. "Nice." In the distance, they hear shouts coming from the other Hydra agents.

"C'mon." Bucky leads Steve through the woods to a big building. They see a group of agents running out of one of the doors. Steve turns to Bucky.

"You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah. Bucky responds with a smirk. Steve removes his shield and prepares to fight. They run towards the group of agents as they start firing at them. Steve blocks a round of bullets and smashes a few of the agents in the head with his shield, knocking them unconscious. As soon as he finishes off the group, he looks over as Bucky's finishing his. Once he knocks out the last man, he looks at Steve and the both head for the entrance. Once they're inside, Steve stops Bucky in front of a fork of two hallways.

"Which one first?" Steve asks. Bucky starts to go to the right.

"I'll go this way, you go that way. If you find her and don't find me, leave. No matter what."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, Steve. Just get her out of here." Steve pauses.

"Then the same goes for you." Bucky sighs.

"Deal." They both split up down the two hallways. Steve runs down and checks every door for some sort of sign of Beth. He rounds a corner to find another Hydra agent guarding a room. The agent looks at him and fires his gun, but Steve blocks the bullets with his shield. Steve kicks the gun out of the man's hand and whips the shield at his head. He ducks and kicks Steve in the jaw. He doubles back and tries again, this time smashing the agents head with his shield. Steve grabs the gun from off the ground to arm himself and checks the room the man was guarding. He slowly and quietly opens the door and looks inside, checking for anymore agents. He doesn't see any, so he walks further in. He hears faint moaning and rounds the corner. There, strapped to a big, metal chair in the middle of the room, is Beth.

*A few hours ago*

The men bring her into a small room with a metal chair in the middle of it and start preparing. Adam and the older man walk in behind them. The men unstrap Beth from the bed, lift her up, and sit her in the chair. They strap her down and make sure everything's secure. Adam walks up to her.

"When is it going to start wearing off?"

"Soon." The older man says. Soon enough, just as he had said, Beth slowly starts to regain consciousness. She starts to groan and Adam taps his foot impatiently. He slaps her hard in the face and watches as her eyes finally open. Adam sneers at her.

"Well it's about time." Beth looks up at him with confusion written on her face.

"Wh-where am I?" Adam smirks.

"You're in the extraction room." Beth raises an eyebrow.

"Extraction… what are you…" Reality dawns on her. "No…" She looks around. "No!" She starts to struggle.

"Stop." She struggles harder and starts screaming. "Stop."

"No… no!"

"STOP!" Adam screams and Beth stops. "Don't make me sedate you again. Then we'll just have to do this all over again."

"You can't do this! Please!"

"Adam. It's ready." The older man says. Adam looks at Beth.

"It's already done." He looks over his shoulder. "Start it up!" The machines hum to life. Beth tries to break her restraints.

"No! Stop! Please!" Arms come out from the side of the chair and rest on her forearms. She winces as needles stick into her arms and she feels dizzy. Her muscles weaken and her palms feel like they're on fire. She screams and screams until she blacks out.

*Present*

"Bethany!" Steve runs over to her. "Oh, god. Bethany." He grabs her face and lightly taps it. "Bethany. Stay with me. I'm gonna get you out of here." He sees her arms strapped down, breaks the straps, and lifts her up. She lays her head against his chest and looks up.

"S-Steve?" He smiles.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

"They took my powers…"

"Never mind that. Let's get you out of here." He walks out the door and looks around before taking off in the same direction he came. He rounds a corner and hears a commotion coming from the other side of the hallway. He looks back and sees a man coming towards them.

"Well, well, well. Look whose come to the rescue. Captain America himself."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing really. Just took back something that belonged to us."

"You did a lot more than that. Look at her!" Beth looks up at him.

"Steve, I'm fine."

"See, she's fine. Now, before we start I'm willing to make you a deal. You leave now and no harm will come to either of you. If you don't, I can't promise you'll be safe." Steve puts Beth down.

"I want you to get out of here."

"Steve, I'm not…"

"I'm not asking you, Bethany. I'm telling you, you need to leave. _Now_." Beth looks at him.

"No."

"Bethany…" The man laughs.

"So loyal. It's touching, really. But I'm afraid your time is up." He looks around the corner and gestures for someone. Adam walks around the corner and smiles at them.

"Hello again, Beth. So glad to see you're okay." Beth glares at him. Steve straightens up.

"You…"

"Hello. So nice to finally meet you!" Adam says. "I see the costume still fits."

"You better watch it, little punk."

"Oh, wow. Touchy.

"Adam, behave yourself."

"But, Dad…"

"Wait… Dad?!" Beth asks. Adam faces her.

"That's right. Not how you thought you two would meet, huh?"

"So what else have you been lying about, huh?!" Beth lunges at Adam, but Steve holds her back.

"Not now, Bethany." Adam laughs.

"So feisty. Just how I like them." Beth wrinkles her nose.

"You're disgusting."

"Thank you."

"If you don't leave now, I'm afraid you'll have to face the consequences." The older man, Adams father, says.

"Bethany, you have to leave. Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"So be it." The man looks at Adam. "Kill them." Adam smirks and walks towards them.

"Him? Kill us? Ha!" Beth snarls.

"I thought you might say that. But look again." He flicks his arm to the left of him and shoots fire from his palms to the wall. Beth's eyes widen.

"You…"

"Uh huh! I took your powers. Ooo and look what else I can do." He pushes his arm forwards and Beth goes flying backwards. She lands with a thud on the ground and groans.

"Bethany!" Steve turns to face Adam and glares at him.

"Let's begin." Adam taunts. Steve yells and runs towards him, only to find himself in mid-air. "Ooo! It even works on Super Soldiers!" Suddenly, Beth tackles him from behind. "Hey!" They both land on the ground as Steve drops too. Beth, still on top of Adam, turns him over and punches him in the face, over and over again until Adam flings her off of him. Adam coughs and spits out blood onto the floor. "You shouldn't have done that…" As he gets up, Steve grabs him by the collar and lifts him up to eye level.

"Not so fast…" Adam chokes in Steve's grip when Beth screams. Steve looks over to see the older man holding her against him with a knife to her neck. The older man looks at Steve.

"Drop him." Steve looks back and forth between Beth and Adam. "I mean it. Drop him or I kill her." Steve obeys and drops Adam. He coughs and grabs his neck, wincing in pain. The older man still has Beth hostage.

"Deals a deal. I let him go, now you let her go." The man looks like he's contemplating.

"Hm. I don't think I will." He starts backing away, Beth in tow.

"We had a deal! Now let her go!" The older man smiles. Out of nowhere, the sound of gunfire makes Steve stop. The older man screams and falls to the floor.

"Dad!" Adam yells and runs over to him. Beth falls to the ground, gasping for air. Bucky comes around the corner.

"God, he was annoying." Steve smiles. Beth stops and slowly turns around. Her eyes widen. As she scoots away quickly.

"It's true…" Bucky looks down at her.

"Bethany…" He reaches out for her, but she backs away.

"You-you're… alive." Bucky kneels down.

"Yeah, Bunny. It's me."

*Flashback*

1943 Bethany – 16 years; Bucky – 18 years.

Bethany lays on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. In her hand, she held her doll, Annie. Bucky had just gotten his assignment. Sargent James Barnes of the 107th was shipping out for England tomorrow and she was not happy. A light knock on her door breaks her out of her trance.

"Come in." Her door opens to reveal a uniformed Bucky.

"Whaddya think?" He asks, gesturing to his uniform.

"I think you look stupid." She says, eyes still not leaving the spot on the ceiling.

"Oh, c'mon. You didn't even look."

"Don't need to." Bucky sighs and walks into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Still mad, huh?" He asks sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you think?" He sighs again.

"I had no choice, Bunny. You know I didn't."

"Yes you did!" She yells suddenly. She looks up at him. "There are a lot of other men who can fight. You _did_ have a choice, Bucky! Don't try and convince me otherwise."

"You think I wanted to do this?" He raises his voice. "Do you think I _wanted_ to leave you and mom? I didn't. It's my _duty_ to go and help, you know that." He lowers his voice. "I'm sorry if it upsets you. But this is something I have to do." He watches Bethany for a reaction and sees a tear run down her face, gaze back at the ceiling. "Oh, Bunny. Don't cry. Come 'ere." He holds out his arm and Bethany doesn't hesitate to jump into his arms. He holds her and hushes her softly as she cries in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, Buck." She says in-between sobs. His grip on her tightens as he holds back his own tears.

"I'll miss you too, Bunny." They stay like that for a while as he lets Bethany calm herself down. After a while, her breathing returns to normal. Bucky has a thought and chuckles quietly to himself. Bethany looks up at him, red eyed and confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I wonder how Steve's gonna take it." Bethany sighs.

"Oh yeah." She thinks about the lanky man who so badly wanted to serve, but wasn't qualified because of his many health issues. Bucky looks down at Bethany.

"I love you, Bunny. You know that, right." Bethany smiles at his use of her nickname he gave her.

"I know. I love you too." They hug each other tighter and Bucky gives Bethany a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Good." He smiles to himself. Bethany breaks herself away from him and wipes her eyes.

"I suppose you're gonna have to leave now. Don't wanna be late for your date with Connie." She puts emphasis on the name 'Connie'. He nudges her with his shoulder.

"I thought you liked her?" Bethany looks incredulously at Bucky.

"It's called acting. Duh." She smiles. Bucky smiles back and ruffles her hair."

"Stinker."

"Butthead." He stands up, faking shock.

"Now, is that any way to speak to me, young lady?"

"Sorry, _Sargent _Butthead."

"Better." Bethany giggles and Bucky grabs her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. "Be good. I'll be back before you know it." He walks towards her door and opens it. He looks back and sees her smiling at him. He gives her a little wave. She waves back as he turns around and shuts the door behind him.

*End Flashback*

"Bucky." She gets up and runs to him, tackling him in a giant hug. Steve watches the reunion as brother and sister hug each other for the first time in 70 years. Tears run down their faces as Bucky kisses Bethany on the cheek. "Never leave me again, okay?" Bucky pushes her away and grabs her face.

"Never again."

"Promise?" Bucky smiles.

"I promise." They smile and continue hugging when Steve makes a realization.

"Hey, where'd Adam go?"

_**Yay another update! How'd you guys like this one? Took me a while to finish cause it was so long. Plus, i got a bad case of writers block and didnt know how to end the story or where. So i just ended it here. Hope its not too abrupt. I will be continuing into Part 2 here soon though. **_

_**Remember to review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**_


End file.
